


otl

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, i first uploaded this on national heroes day just so you all know, i random prompt generatored this thing so yay, i write way too many college aus i need to stop, if you try telling me that's not canon i will fite you, implied basagani and jusilio because, isagani is slightly jealous, sandoval is the mom of the group, this is also somewhat crackfic-ish, this is basilio x tapa, tropang nerds have a thing for basilio eating tapa, yes u fucking read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: in which the gang finds out basilio's one true love





	

“Guys.”

Placido looked up from his book. Juanito looked up from his phone. Sandoval popped his bubblegum. Tadeo lifted his head up groggily. Pecson blinked. Isagani pulled out an earphone from his ear.

They all stared keenly at Makaraig.

“What?” Placido asked, slightly irritated at being interrupted from reading.

“Who…no… _what_  is Basilio’s one true love?”

They all looked at each other in confusion. Surely their down time wasn’t interrupted just for a simple question?

Makaraig observed them. “Well?”

Scratch that, this wasn’t a simple question.

“Juli? Obviously?” Isagani said, shrugging.

“Studying?” Pecson suggested.

“Medicine, most likely,” Placido declared.

“Autopsies? Anything with gore and blood in it, maybe?” Tadeo mumbled.

“All of us here?” Sandoval smirked and finger-gunned. Everyone else hid their faces in shame.

“Isagani?” Juanito proposed. Isagani coughed loudly, and kicked Juanito underneath the table.

They kept on suggesting possible answers, but no one ended up with a solid affirmation. 

Makaraig rested his chin on his hands, seemingly deep in thought.

“What if Basilio’s one true love is…”

“IS???”

 

 

 

The dorm near the university that the entire group lived in had a common dining room and a kitchen, so it was common to find someone sneaking at the refrigerator at night, or Sandoval preparing lunch for everyone else because they’re all on tight budgets and _no KFC for a week or else_ and Makaraig’s willing anyway to buy groceries on Saturdays.

Basilio came back to the dorm from his thesis defense and looked terribly like he was about to keel over and faint and die and curse his entire existence while dying.

He trudged into the dining room. Sandoval was already behind the stove, something good sizzling in the pan.

“Oh, Basilio! Welcome home,” he greeted courteously, glancing over his shoulder. Basilio gave a faint nod, pulled out a chair, and slumped down.

“How was your thesis defence?”

When Sandoval didn’t receive a reply, he glanced over his shoulder again and found Basilio staring at a wall blankly, dead inside and with no means of revival.

Sandoval nodded knowingly. “Well,” he said, “it’s a good thing Makaraig bought this.”

“What did Makaraig buy?” Basilio mumbled, his forehead glued to the tabletop.

“Oh, your one true love.”

Faster than Usain Bolt, Basilio lifted his head up and stared at the pan on the stove.

“Is that?”

Sandoval nodded. “Yes, it is.”

Basilio whispered a small _praise the Lord_ , and stood up from his chair to set the table.

“Don’t forget to call the others too,” Sandoval said.

“All right!”

 

 

 

“Oh god why is he so cute.”

“I could just stare at him all day and not get bored.”

“Holy—he ate another piece of tapa I can now die in peace.”

“Guys your food’s getting cold.”

“PUTANGINA SAYANG YUNG NILUTO NI SANDOVAL KUMAIN NGA KAYO!!!”

As everyone grumbled at Isagani, Basilio kept on eating.

No one is actually impressed at the way someone eats. It’s just scoop-open wide-chew-swallow-rinse and repeat.

But Basilio came back to the dorm that day looking like a Jenga tower after too many turns, so seeing his one true love (tapa) that night raised his spirits higher than ever.

And who would’ve thought that a very happy Basilio would eat tapa in such an adorable way?

Like, scoop-open-close your eyes and savour the flavour of the food-chew-swallow-smile contentedly like you’re in an anime-rinse and repeat.

Which consequently resulted in everyone being enamoured by the usually-poker-faced Basilio being very cute.

Isagani, being the tsundere little shit he is, ate his tapa stony-faced, occasionally glaring (looking?) at Basilio, like it was some code to make him stop, but only gets a good dose of Basilio-cuteness right back at him.

Isagani wanted to say he has regrets, but today was not that day.

After a few minutes, only Basilio and he were left at the table.

And there was one piece of tapa left.

Basilio, whose mood was still up on cloud nine, took one good look at the food, then at Isagani.

“Do you want it?” he asked, gesturing to the tapa with his fork.

Isagani pursed his lips. Basilio in a good mood also meant Basilio wants things his way, so if he offered someone food and they refused it, he would grow happier and eat the food himself.

But, if you defied a good-mood Basilio, then you better prepare yourself for hell.

Isagani was well prepared for hell, so he took the tapa.

“Yep.”

Basilio’s eyes widened in shock. He stood up so quickly, that his seat fell over.

“DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING GO?!?!?!”

Isagani stood up as well.

“IT’S ON MATE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://almightytrashcan.tumblr.com/post/149605934351/otl)


End file.
